Is This The Last Goodbye?
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: What's happened to you Yusuke? Where have you gone" Keiko whispered to herself. Did Yusuke find another girl? ok to put it short: Keiko upset, Yusuke moved and meet another girl! Kieko has to go and win his heart back! Read & Review! NO FLAMES!


Is this the last goodbye?  
  
Hey yall! Well I'm bored so I thought I would type this story. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but No Flames please! I hate those! Ok well this story is well just. . . . umm. . . . a story! Yep! Ok I bet yall want me to stop talking to get to this story! Hope ya like! NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The trucks back door slammed down and locked. All there stuff was packed and ready to go except one boy. He leaned against the trucks side and glared at the ground. He was waiting for someone, a certain someone that he wished he didn't have to say goodbye to. He refused to let the tears fall although he wished they did.  
  
"Yusuke!!" A girl with short brown hair yelled. He stood up straight and looked at her as she ran to him. She ran and pressed her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist not wanting to let go. He felt hot tears on his chest, she was crying hard.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her "It's alright Kayko, don't cry"  
  
"But. . . you can't go! It's not fair! I don't want you to leave! You can't! I. . . I. . . "She stuttered and held onto him closer  
  
"Life isn't fair Kayko, I don't wanna leave you either but I have no choice" A tear went down his cheek and fell to the ground. One more tear appeared then another.  
  
The young girl look up at the tough boy she had come to care for. She took the back of her hand and wiped his tears away. He placed his hand over hers and curled his fingers around her hand.  
  
"After I just found out the truth, how we understood each other, I saw you fight for your life in the dark tournament, I now know you're the sprit detective and now you have to leave, why did this happen??" Kayko said slowly her face again being pressed against his chest.  
  
"I know Kayko. . . . after all of that, this is the hardest thing I ever had to do" He let go of her and backed away. He wiped his tear with his sleeve and just looked at her. She stood there tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Stop crying Kayko, please" He wiped all her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Yusuke come on, we need to beat the traffic" Atsuko yelled from the truck  
  
"Coming mom" He said in a low tone. A blue haired girl walked up "Koenma has told me to follow you Yusuke, I still have to be your assistant in your sprit detective role" the blue hair girl said looking at the ground  
  
"Right" he nodded  
  
"I told everyone that you said goodbye, and I said goodbye to everyone"  
  
"Ok Botan, thank you" He turned his attention to Kayko again  
  
"I'll miss you Kayko, forever" He said hugging her tightly once again. She stood there hugging him tight. He stepped back away from her.  
  
"I guess we have to say goodbye" His heart sunk  
  
She didn't say anything she just stood there. He walked over and kissed her cheek "Goodbye Kayko" He stepped into the truck and put his seat belt on. The truck pulled away, Botan flew over it with her oar.  
  
"Yusuke!! Yusuke Don't leave me! No!" She ran after the truck as long as she could until she was out of breath. She fell onto her knees and cried.  
  
"No Yusuke, I haven't told you let!, I have to tell you that I. . . I love you Yusuke" She whispered into the cold dark night. She walked home as the cold wind kissed her cheeks lightly.  
  
She got to her house and walked in to see a note on the counter. It said her parents were out at a dinner party with old friends. She just left it and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and just laid there. Her head stuffed into her pillow.  
  
She looked onto the table next to her bed. There was a picture of her and Yusuke together at school of course Yusuke wasn't wearing the right uniform.  
  
"Yusuke. . ." she whispered  
  
She remembered when they had those times where they would fight over the most childish things. How his uniform was always the wrong color or how he would never go to gym class.  
  
A small laugh came across her lips then a frown. She wished this wasn't happening she wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She hugged the picture close to her. She didn't even notice that she fell asleep with the picture on her pillow.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I know I know it was short. Don't kill me! It's just the intro! It will get better! I promise I'll update soon! Please tell me what ya think!!! Read + Review!!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Thankz  
  
Bye-bye For Now  
  
~HieiandTouyaLover~ 


End file.
